Solve for $x$ : $29 + x = -4$
Solution: Subtract $29$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 29 + x &=& -4 \\ \\ {-29} && {-29} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{29 + x} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-4} \\ x &=& -4 {- 29} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = -33$